


Catch Me If You Can

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Just a dumb little one shot that was in my head. Not my best work at all, but sometimes I just need to be goofy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Attempted Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Kudos: 44





	Catch Me If You Can

Billy finishes rubbing out the cramp in his leg that had hit him out of nowhere just as Robin runs up to him and starts to stretch. She sighs. “I lost our child….”

Billy smirks and glances around the park. “He can’t be far.” He stands and stretches his arms over his head, getting a few looks from some women and a few men. “Where did you last see him?”

She sighs. “Trying to find me a girl to date over in the dog park section. Personally, I think he just wanted to get out of running.”

Billy laughs. “Come on… let’s go find him. Who would have known I’d marry a matchmaking fool… You know, things would be a lot nicer if you’d just start dating someone so he’d quit doing this shit.”

Robin rolls her eyes as they jog back toward the dog park. “If I do that, I won’t get the satisfaction of watching him try to woo women for me. It’s a riot. You know, he’s basically hit on five straight girls this month on my behalf. They like _him_ so he assumes they’ll like me.”

Billy laughs. “He’s a flirt by nature. It’s not his fault they get the wrong idea.”

“No, but it’s his fault for actually thinking lesbians would be stupid enough to fall for his bad pickup lines.”

Billy slows down and takes a few quick breaths. “Well… what do we have here?” He walks with Robin over to a tree where a woman is leaning, Steve talking to her with his hand bracing himself against the tree. He’s leaned in close and seems to be very interested in talking to her. Billy and Robin can both tell that the girl is certainly into something else entirely as her gaze keeps traveling up and down his body. 

Billy looks over at Robin and winks before pulling off his shirt and snatching her water bottle. “Steve… there you are.”

Steve turns and the smile immediately drops as he lets his eyes take in Billy’s bronzed chest. “Uh… yeah, hi….”

“Hot out here.” Billy sighs and closes his eyes, tipping his head back and pouring out the water from the bottle onto his head and chest slowly. 

Steve swallows the lump in his throat and his jaw drops slightly. 

Billy finishes off the bottle and then wipes the water from his eyes and smiles at Steve. “Interrupting something?”

Steve tries to find the words, but can’t at first. “Um…No, what? Oh… wait Laura…” He glances over at Robin. “Laura…” He gestures back to the girl. “Yeah… Robin… this is Laura.” His eyes never leave Billy’s. 

The girl frowns. “My name isn’t Laura.”

Robin starts to laugh and the girl looks over at her, confused. 

“Who’s Laura?”

Robin cackles and sits down on the ground, wiping her eyes at the absurdity of the situation. But when the girl squats down next to her and puts her hand on her shoulder to make sure she’s okay, Robin starts to wonder if maybe Steve had the right idea. “Um… hi…”

The girl grins. “Hi…”

Robin arches an eyebrow. Maybe Steve’s gaydar isn’t as hopeless as she thought. “Robin.” She holds out her hand. 

The girl takes it and squeezes it gently. “Luanne…”

Neither one of them pay any attention to the boys anymore. 

Billy smiles as the women seem to enter a pretty good conversation and then looks back at Steve, who is practically salivating at the sight of him. “Hey, Pretty Boy… you want to do something for me?” He starts walking backward toward the way he’d come from. 

Steve follows obediently. “Yeah… yeah, baby. Anything you want.”

Billy grins and pulls his shirt back on. “Anything? Swear?”

Steve rushes forward and grabs Billy around the waist. “Yeah… anything…”

Billy kisses the tip of Steve’s nose and then shoves him back hard. “Then run! You said you’d work out with me!” He takes off running. 

Steve stares after him. “Son of a bitch… When I catch you!....” He trips and falls. “Ouch! Shit!” He grabs at his ankle. “Shit…”

Billy is by his side in a moment. “Oh shit, baby… you alright?”

Steve nods. “Yeah… I guess. Like I was saying… when I catch you….”

As the grin spreads across his face, Billy knows he’s been had. “You fucker….”

Steve laughs. “Gotcha.” He pulls him in for a kiss. 

Billy shakes his head. “All this just to get out of a run?”

“Hey…” He kisses Billy gently again and again. “I’m always going to run if it means I can catch you….”

Billy bites his bottom lip as he helps Steve to his feet. “Bambi, didn’t you know? You already caught me.”


End file.
